chancelortherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Windows
Windows is Chance's song off of 5 Day and 10 Day. Lyrics 1: Chance The Rapper This is six blunt rotation music This is just got off six month probation music This is steppin' on the beach When you're too drunk to feel a beat This that laughing in a condo Throwin' shit down in the street This that shouts to the Ave, shouts to the lab Shouts to the clucks, shouts to the strags This for every math class that I ever had So fuck you if I failed, and fuck you if I passed! For shitty summaries and bummers in the past Cause some of our teachers act as if summer was for class Some of us is seeing summer, some of us have passed Some of us ain't seeing summer, some of us have passed So I'm just glad to say I'm sippin' rum up out a glass Cause some of us is only sippin' some up off the grav And heaven's gates look a lot like prison from the Ave We on the ground yelling, "Give my nigga back!" Akenya Seymour And I just want to roll with my windows down And I just want to roll with my windows down 2: Alex Wiley Another weekend full of blunts and brews Too comfortable, yelling "Fuck a school" Ain't seen the world before noon in like a month or two Blunts to the face, bottles to the dome Niggas never need no cup Livin' out dreams, never givin' hopes up Ridin' with them Vill niggas, never givin' no fucks In the game tryna get our feel, tryna get a deal Tryna get a million Just ridin' around with my niggas and them Real white nigga man mean real appeal We go all out 'til we fall out Niggas get called out then hauled out With the windows down we like to smoke all out Drink 'til I fall out, fuck is you tahm bout boy The Village is my brothers It's me, Mikey, Kembe trappin' Hella love for Chance The Rapper We know 10 Day is a classic, on God Akenya Seymour & Chance The Rapper And I just want to roll with my windows down And I just want to roll with my windows down 3: Chance The Rapper This is for sand in my shoes, shout out to Oak Street For the free train rides, shout out to Polk Street To the ice cream man you just on hella dirt How you don't see us can't hear us, you Helen Keller But I'mma save my dollars for Mary Jane and embellish her Inhalin' her, smellin' her, maybe sellin' her You niggas got cold feet, shouts to Luke Helliker But that's my homie, my dude be droppin' hella verses So, shouts to D.O.C. and Nu Tribe too Man we out this jam, see how new guys do But its still save money like a coupon So you can catch me off of the Ave gettin' my stoop on Akenya Seymour & Chance The Rapper And I just want to roll with my windows down And I just want to roll with my windows down Category:10 Day Songs Category:Songs Category:Singles